


The Big Book

by LadyAquatica



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Haikyuu!!, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAquatica/pseuds/LadyAquatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 Theme Challenge, One word writing prompts, writing challenges: basically anything that is written with a prompt in mind that doesn't have its own book will go here. Multi-fandom, mostly reader-inserts, mostly drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes: 10. Breathe Again  
> Series: Haikyuu!!  
> Sawamura Daichi X Reader  
> Kind of spoilers for Wakunan-Karasuno match?

You thought your heart had stopped. For a few seconds, it was like the earth stood still.

Why wasn't he getting up? Is he okay? Is he hurt? What if-

And then he was up. Face a little worse for wear, but he was up. As he recalled what was going on - thank goodness he was okay - you let out the breath you'd been holding.

He's okay.

You go to meet him in the infirmary. His face looks even worse up close, but he gives you a smile when he sees your face.

_I love you._


	2. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Themes: 14. Smile  
> Series: Akatsuki no Yona  
> Shin-ah X Reader

It wasn't often that you got to see his face. That damn mask was always in the way. He was scared of using his powers - those uncontrollable seiryuu eyes.

So he hid his eyes from the world. They had always been full of fear and worry the few times you had seen them before. Even then, you thought they were beautiful.  But now, lit up with hesitant joy, a budding smile on his face, they're absolutely breathtaking.

He looks away shyly, but you press a kiss to his lips, softly smiling.

"Shin-ah, it's okay. I trust you."

He smiles.


	3. Break Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 Themes: 6. Break Away  
> Or, in this case, Break Away (Pants)  
> Series: Haikyuu!!  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke X Reader

You swear you've seen Nishinoya ten times by now, but Ryuu nervously laughs it off every time you remark on it.

And you definitely see Kageyama following you as that poor boy really doesn't understand that his disguise just makes him stand out more.

Why in the world was he following you on your date?

Before you can say anything about the matter, Ryuu ushers you into a chair at a cute outdoor cafe with a shy smile. He takes your jacket and pulls out your chair and does everything a gentleman is supposed to do, but something in his expression is vaguely guilty. He even runs off to go get your drinks and some sweets, telling you to relax and not move a muscle.

You suppose that you should just let him spoil you for now. It's your birthday and you're nearing your anniversary, so you'll allow the pampering for once.

He comes back quickly, managing to balance your treats in a way that makes you wonder if he was ever a professional circus performer. You almost get up to help him with the burden but he shoots you a pout and you can't help but chuckle.

“I can't believe you doubted me,” he says, pouting playfully.

“I have full faith in you, but not so much in your ability to juggle that much stuff,” you respond, taking your drink from him.

He puts his hand over his mock-injury. “That hurts, babe. Right here in the heart.”

You roll your eyes affectionately and smirk. “Would a kiss make it better?”

Ah, there it is. His face goes red and he very nearly sputters. As much as he tries to be cool and loves being openly affectionate with you, he can't help but flush when it happens.

You can't help but think that your boyfriend is the cutest thing you've ever seen.

Your date goes on happily as you two talk about everything and nothing. The food is good and the company fantastic. It's a beautiful day out and you feel utterly content.

Ryuu excuses himself to go wash up, so you look around to occupy yourself. Perhaps you're paranoid, but is that Hinata over there?

And Tsukishima and Yachi.

And you can see Kageyama and Yamaguchi making their way over to the others before Yachi frantically waves them off. Yamaguchi looks confused before turning around and very nearly making eye contact with you. He runs over to Kageyama and pulls him away while Yachi attempts look natural and engage the tall blond beside her in conversation.

Highly suspicious.

And in the corner of your eye, you see Sugawara dragging both Sawamura and Azumane along.

Even more suspicious.

And then you see Kinoshita and Narita and is that the entirety of Aoba Jousai? And over there is Kiyoko with a couple of your friends and you're wondering when in the world they ever met and there's another group of your friends by that shrub and-

There's music. Your favorite song starts blaring and everyone gets into a crowd - no, a formation. They're all wearing coordinating outfits in your favorite colors and - ohmygosh, they’re all parting for Ryuu. He comes down the center with a giant smile, though his face is turning a shade of pink you've never seen before.

It's a flashmob.

You don't know whether to laugh or clap in joy or cry because of how ridiculous(ly sweet) it is.

You feel a tap on your shoulder and find a camera in your face courtesy of Ennoshita. So that's where he was.

He's wearing a giant grin and asks you how you're feeling and you're so speechless that all you can do is roll your eyes and swat at the camera. He laughs and nudges you to face the crowd, where they've started to move in sync.

And there's your boyfriend, leading the pack of them.

Then, he makes a move as to grab his crotch and you're highly confused as to why.

They're breakaway pants.

At this, you actually start to laugh, and soon you can barely see through the tears because this is not something you would have seen coming in a million years.

Ryuu is wearing a pair of old pants that you had stolen from him for comfort and had worn until they were almost threadbare. You had been practicing decorating methods on them for a Halloween costume, leading to incredibly mismatched, gaudy pants that you were going to throw out. He had taken them instead, ignoring your protests that they weren't even worth the effort of turning into cleaning rags, and said he would cherish them.

And there he was, wearing them in front of all of your friends and making a fool of himself for you.

Before they can finish, you can't contain yourself and run toward your incredibly sweet and idiotic boyfriend. He's surprised and gets even more flustered, but catches you in his sturdy arms. As you kiss him, you hear everyone cheer and feel your own face redden to match his.

Through the cheers and laughter, you hear him stutter happy birthday and you want to just stay in his arms forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, forgive me, but I couldn't get the idea of this out of my head. I love Tanaka and have a guilty pleasure for flashmobs and I just asksjakl.   
> I headcanon Tanaka as someone that loves affection and loves giving it and would do anything for his S.O., but is easily flustered by actually doing it. He’ll still do it, but his face will resemble a tomato (especially since he's a hot baldie xD Thank you Yamaguchi)  
> Anywhooo, he was with Noya and you and probably Ennoshita when the topic of flashmobs came up. You expressed some interest in them and thought they were a ton of fun, but didn't necessarily want to be in one. Tanaka's wondering what to do for your birthday when one of the guys brings up a flashmob. Ennoshita and Noya totally encourage/bully him into it, but how could he say no?


	4. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 Themes: 8. Innocence  
> Series: Osomatsu-san  
> Matsuno Jyushimatsu X Homura-chan

He wasn’t sure when he fell in love with her.

Maybe it was when she insisted that he saved her, even though it was really the other way around.

Or, it might have been when she insisted on treating him out to lunch as thanks for the aforementioned saving. Food was always good. And she brought him to a nice cafe right out in public, where everyone could see them. She wasn’t embarrassed by him at all. (He knows his brothers love him and all, but he sees the way they sometimes look so embarrassed by him and he can’t do anything but put on an even brighter smile and it hurts.)

Perhaps it was when she laughed at his jokes; she laughed with him rather than at him. And her laugh was something magical - like tinkling fairy bells.

Maybe it was when he saw her smile at him like he was  ~~something~~ some _one_  precious.

Or when she told him she felt so so light when she was around him - that the dark, heavy thoughts that had plagued her seemed like they had all disappeared when they were together.

He remembered feeling light himself, but hadn’t realized how much she had to do with it.

He hadn't realized how hard he had fallen for her until she told him she couldn't stay.

His brothers had brought him out to oden to try cheering him up, but he had been so sure he would never be capable of ever being happy again. His heart felt like it had shattered into a million sharp shards that could never be put back together.

(Looking back, perhaps he had been a little overdramatic.)

He got back on his feet, rushing off to see her off - to make her smile one last time. Even if he never saw her again, he wanted that.

* * *

 

He hasn’t forgotten her, isn’t actually sure he could forget about her, but he tries to smile for her sake. He tries to be normal, but isn’t quite sure what normal even is anymore without her. He goes along with his brothers’ antics, but she’s never quite out of his mind.

He sees her in everything. Every braid makes him look twice and he searches crowds for her face. He’s not allowed to get the mail anymore, since he can’t help but open them all in hopes that they’re from her.

But one day, one of his brothers passes him an envelope and he sees her name and all of a sudden he’s not quite sure he knows how to breathe anymore and he wants to open the envelope so bad but doesn’t want to ruin it or find out that something’s gone wrong or-

He feels someone put a hand on his head and then another on his arm. Someone else sits by his side, someone’s knee is digging into his leg, and he feels more warmth at his back. He wants to cry because none of his brothers are ever really good at comforting the others but there they are for him.

So he takes a deep breath and opens it.

_Dear Matsuno Jyushimatsu..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 9B killed me. My poor baby. D:  
> I've seen the girl from 9B referred to as Homura-chan a lot on tumblr, most likely because "Homerun" sounds like "Homura." As I haven't seen an actual name, however, I refrained from using names at all until the end.


	5. Foreign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 themes: 27. Foreign  
> Series: Osomatsu-san  
> Karamatsu is a good brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 24!

It hurt.

He isn’t sure if it’s the throbbing from his hand or the cold, tight feeling in his chest that hurt more, but it doesn’t matter. He aches.

* * *

 When Karamatsu saw his older brother attack Jyushimatsu, he felt a surge of anger rise up in his chest. He could deal with his older brother acting indifferent. Sure, it would have been better if he actually paid attention to Choromatsu, but dealing with his attitude was better than causing a scene and ruining his little brother’s big night. It’s not like he didn’t understand Osomatsu’s feelings. He had planned on talking to the eldest about it later.

But then Osomatsu hurt Jyushimatsu.

And that was it.

Karamastsu didn’t like seeing his younger brothers hurt or scared and he definitely didn’t like seeing his older brother being the one to inflict it upon them. They might roughhouse and say cruel things to each other, but Osomatsu had crossed a line by being so callous.

So he punched him.

That itself was odd. He knew he had surprised his parents and siblings with his actions, but even when the world saw him as some painful, narcissistic clown, he really just wanted the best for his loved ones. The others may have thought it strange, but punching the eldest brother was the best way to fix things.

Or so he had thought.

When he had dragged Osomatsu outside, he expected him to stop kicking and screaming. That he did. What he did not expect was for his brother to go silent and walk away without once turning back.

With his own emotions threatening to overwhelm him, he allowed the eldest to walk away. Hiding his hand, he went back inside, giving a vague excuse for Osomatsu’s absence. The damage, however, had already been done, so he helped the others clean up before they all went to bed.

* * *

 He helped Choromatsu load up the van the next day and made the third son promise to take care of himself. He told him not to worry, that they’ll all be fine. He waved his younger brother off as the vehicle drives off, and noticed from the corner of his eye that the youngest brother turned to look sternly at the window. He continued to wave as the youngest marched back into the house and tried to keep the rest of the family out as Todomatsu confronted the oldest.

He’s the first to run over to the youngest as Osomatsu stormed out. The oldest avoided eye contact with everyone and Karamatsu knew he should have been worried, but was more concerned about his younger brothers and was quite miffed with his older one for neglecting his own responsibilities as the eldest.

He soothed his youngest brother and brought him ice. He made no judgements and covered for the youngest when the others saw them.

Later, when Todomatsu decided to move out, Karamatsu was the one that helped him find a place he could afford and the one that helped him pack.

* * *

 He finds that with two of his brothers out of the house and the eldest being emotionally distant, he can’t ignore the growing feeling that it is _time_. He packs up and leaves home, but can’t bear to be alone, so he begs Chibita to let him stay.

The short man lets him in and lets him sleep on his couch, but when the lights are out, Karamatsu can’t help but feel a phantom ache in his hand and a prickling heat at his eyes. This feeling of loneliness is dark and foreign.

He muffles his sobs as he cries himself to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Done quickly and completely unedited for now as I just need to get something down. THE FEELS FROM THIS EPISODE HAVE KILLED ME!


End file.
